mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rare Wubbox
Rare Wubbox Earning Rate Using The REB Formula, I Predict Rare Wubbox Will Have An Earn Rate Of 19 At Level 1, And 225 At Level 15 ~~CutieZeMusician~~ :What's the REB formula? --Belthazar451 (talk) 22:44, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Rare Earning Bonus ~~CutieZeMusician~~ Category? I just wanted to just ask if the Rare Wubbox should go in the Rare Monsters navbox section or the Supernatural Monsters section. The Supernatural Monsters section is small, but I also do not know what sort of a category the Rare Wubbox would go to if it were to go to the Rares area. Unfortunately, Laptoper is not here so I don't know how to ask him about what to do; neither is Maxx B. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 08:38, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Wait a sec, it is always a Rare. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 09:16, December 11, 2015 (UTC) 'Likes' Raw Likes: happiness: unnamed11:4: named12:2: entity: dword04: 444 value: dword04: 1 named12:2: entity: dword04: 445 value: dword04: 1 named12:2: entity: dword04: 446 value: dword04: 1 named12:2: entity: dword04: 447 value: dword04: 1 Give me a sec, an i'll find items by entity id. ---- Got it: 444 : DECORATION_THUMPIES_TOTEM 445 : DECORATION_MOUNT_KNOTTSHURR 446: DECORATION_FREED_THING 447: DECORATION_BOSSSTATUE Kolich (talk) 11:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Islands It seems, BBB planning to add Rare Wubbox on all five natural islands. I found five(!) Rare Wubboxes in the last monster_db packet. (Monster IDs 120-124): Island 1 (Plant), monster_id: 120 Island 2 (Cold), monster_id: 121 Island 3 (Air), monster_id: 122 Island 4(Water), monster_id: 123 Island 5(Earth), monster_id: 124 Kolich (talk) 13:21, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Rare wubbox lyrics?" Hello, does anyone have any idea what the Rare Wubbox is saying on Plant Island? My suggestion is "Past Monster World", because after listening to the Rare Wubbox in slo-mo, it's clear to me that there is a "P" sound being spoken. If you want to listen for yourself, here's the link to the sound: https://youtu.be/9jLGCGis2_o?t=1m20s (be sure to set speed to .50) Forevakill (talk) 06:31, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :I have both rare Wubbox, and it's clear to me it's saying "It's monster world". Which makes more sense too. I wouldn't trust youtube's quality over the app's. For that matter, before it says that, it says "wububub, yeah" - Gargomon251 (talk) 10:48, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I've listened to it, both in YouTube and in-app, and as far as I can tell there is no difference in quality. The Wubbox says p-p-p-p after they say it the first time, so it's more likely the first word starts with a "p". ::I meant "past monster world" as "past" referring to the beyond, like how the Rare Wubbox has been "past monster world" and now they're back, here to recall their adventure through space and time, or perhaps BBB is alluding to something, maybe something that's going to happen in the future of My Singing Monsters. ::At any rate, I've been listening to the Rare Wubbox speak in slo-mo, and at regular speed, almost constantly for the past 3 days, and to be honest I'm freaking sick of it. Forevakill (talk) 15:13, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::It must be those American accents. "a" for "ant" rather than for "father". Sounds similar to "that's", especially when the sound is strongly modified by sound editors. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 22:31, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Weird here, because I hear either "That's monster rage" or "That's monster range". I have been listening to MSM Audio's video on Plant Island lyrics. Gold Island lyrics is just fine, and agreed on the current description. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 09:33, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::The captions may say so, but perhaps that may just be a translation. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 09:35, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: This is the response I got from the monster handlers about it. Personally, the only reason I think they would keep this a secret is if the lyrics were foreshadowing something else. :::::::::I hear a distinct "wor" after they're done saying "monster", so I'm not sure where you got "rage" from. :::::::::Anyway, about the pronunciation, I think the "past" in the lyrics are supposed to be pronounced with an "æ" like cat or last, like how people in the US say it. I did some research on Canadian English (BBB headquarters is in Canada, so its likely they use that kind of English), and while they do pronounce certain words differently, words like "past" and "bat" are normally closer to their US pronunciation. :::::::::If you are still wondering how the first word can be "past" even though it sounds like it ends in "S", let me explain. When you say "Past Monster" you don't really hear the "T" at the end of past, because right after you say it, your mouth is preparing to say the "M" sound, which requires an different mouth and tongue position to speak, and when that happens, it takes the emphasis off the "T", making it sound like "pass". :::::::::That might be where the confusion lies, but if you feel like I should look more into it, then I will. It's just that, for me, it's getting a little tedious listening to the Rare Wubbox speak over and over. Forevakill (talk) 22:39, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, maybe download the Rare Wubbox voice from MSM Audio in YouTube and try to slow the MSM sound with some audio editing software such as Audacity. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 08:57, December 31, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry this has been disputing for a long time, but everyone seems to have different ears. Everyone may have the different interpretations based on what their ears are used to, and may hear different words. I remember that I was once listening to "Firework" by Katy Perry and misinterperated the lyric "Baby your a firework" with "Baby I'm a firework". Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 09:00, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ::It also might be because people have different speakers/headphones. Some speakers are better able to transmit bass than others so the sound ends up being somewhat different. I did in fact listen to the MSM Audio Version but I still heard the same thing ("Past Monster World"), even while using other headphones. As for it being disputed, I'm not entirely sure of that. I have seen other people say that they heard the same thing that I hear, especially in the comments of the MSM Audio Video. (Select newest first, most people there seem to agree with the lyrics that I gave) Forevakill (talk) 08:09, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::I agree with that bit about the speakers and headphones. And the transmissions. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 22:50, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::: I think it's interesting that they capitalized Monster world in their response, though that could just be a coincidence. Forevakill (talk) 09:09, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::: I think it's saying ' B-b-booga, b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b, this is monster world, t-t-t-this is monster world. DiscordTheWolf (talk) 17:46, November 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::: ::::: in my poinion its: wubbox died s-s-s-so thats not found t-t-t-thats not found ::::: Tixlover2000 (talk) 16:41 Febuary 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::: :::::I personally hear "Booga booga. T-t-t-t-t-this monster world. T-t-t-t-t-this monster world." :::::PompomsAndHoolas (talk) 21:30, December 31, 2018 (UTC) "Rare wubbox lyrics?" Part 2 :I've just powered mine up, and I'm hearing "testosterone". Sorry. :-) BunsenH (talk) 19:40, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) gr8 b8 m8 i r8 8/8 no need 2 st8 i appreci8. no h8 but i need 2 keep things str8 u were l8 and shud have posted at an earlier d8, y did u w8. wer u liftin the w8 of a fr8 cr8? or w8ing 4 a sl8 g8 to open str8? or is it 1 of ur tr8s? whatev i still congradul8 Forevakill (talk) 07:14, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I think the Rare Wubbox is saying "Wobbox,Wubbox; It's got to go." Like it is in a feud with the regular Wubbox. It said that on the normal Rare Wubbox page, but it got edited off. And, just so u know, this is an OPINION. I am NOT saying those are the real lyrics.(DillyDiamond, Feb 17, 2014) : That item was removed from the main page because: #The lyrics for Plant Island are completely in dispute, as noted immediately above where you added your comment. Because of that. we don't have anything on the main page identifying those lyrics. #You piled speculation on speculation, suggesting a feud. #That speculated feud isn't really in character for the game or its monsters. I don't think there's any hint of such a disagreement anywhere else in the game. At worst, the monsters are in friendly competition. BunsenH (talk) 19:56, February 17, 2016 (UTC) "Rare wubbox lyrics?" Part 3 Okay, this has been bugging me for a while, and to be honest, I'm burnt out. I've been doing research on this topic for the past 3 months. I've tried different speakers, different headsets, different computers, asking different people what they heard, turning up the volume, lowering the volume, speeding it up, slowing it down, modifying it in a sound editor, did a prodigious amount of research on English pronunciation in different countries. Even after all of that, the best I can come up with is still "past monster world". I can't take much more of this, if my lyrics aren't right, then I'm going to have to start from scratch. I need to find out what these lyrics are, and I won't stop until I do. Forevakill (talk) 08:03, February 19, 2016 (UTC) I've seen quite a few people think it's 'past monster world', but here's what I can decipher: "(electronic sounds), (electronic sounds), this is the monster world, thi-thi-thi-thi-this is the monster world" ''Dac Scrootch (talk) 02:17, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ERROR! Ever Since it came out, ive been fanboying over the rare wubbox. (Check My Name) But, From Msm And Youtube I Think By Now Just About everyone should know (Not suggesting a feud or anything) That The Correct lyrics are around the area of "Booyah (or) B-B-B-Yeah! (Electronic sounds) Monster world P-P-P-P (or) (Extremeley distorted) This Is Monster World!" Those are atleast my thoughts on what it could be, i could be wrong, but go over the actual sound again before you get mad a me =) WubboxWithERRORS (talk) 10:57, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Rare Wubbox lyrics part 4 I beleive I have the lyrics correct and what they mean. For plant, I think it says Wub ub ub box, wub ub wub ub wub ub, wub wub wub ub ub ub, in monster world, i-i-i-i-in monster world. This is in refference to him returning to the monster world from his trip to the real world. on cold It is monster overflow, with the current lyrics correct. What this is means, is that there are too many monsters, aka over-population, so what is happening is monsters are begining to overpopulate and the Wubbox's purpose is to prevent this. On air, it says something along the lines of Wub wub box box help help h-h-h-help help help help help filing, error e-e-e-error monster overflow. This would be it calling out to wubbox to help it with the overflow of monsters, and filing as in filing data, which is the monster amount data. water and earth i'll post when those are released. Gold is Error error, power is down, wubbox failed to launch, loading loading. what has happened is a big glitch of some sort caused it to reboot, and it begins loading up into something. that something will be whatever ethereal rare wubbox says. What do you think of this? Abedshark10 (talk) 14:24, September 26, 2016 (UTC) : I disagree, search up Rare Wubbix Lyrics on youtube and click on the one with the same title. That's my vid. WARNING: contains unreleased water and earth rare wubboxes. SakaLikesPotatoes (talk) 00:10, September 27, 2016 (UTC) : whats your youtube name? Abedshark10 (talk) 03:00, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :: Faces Deluxe 9000+ SakaLikesPotatoes (talk) 06:43, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Rayman901's Rare Wubbox lyrics #Plant Island: Wooka-Wooka Wooka Wooka-Wooka Woo-Woo-Wooka-Wooka That's monster world. T-t-t-t-that's monster world. #Cold Island: Neversisoshin. E-e-e-e-e-e. Ne-neversisosisosystem overflow. E-e-e-e-e-e. E-eee-e-e-eee-e-eee-e. #Air Island: Wub Wub Vio Vio Di-do-di-do-di-do-di-do. Violin. Error. E-e-errrrror. Mo-mo-monster overflow. These are my thoughts. More to come. Rares "this picky customer only accepts Rares." Sounds like every 9 year old girl in Animal Jam that I've ever traded with. DiscordTheWolf (talk) 17:44, November 13, 2016 (UTC) OliviaOil06's lyrics Plant: Wub-a-bunga, Wub-wubwubwub-wubwub-wubbub past monster world, p p p p past monster world Cold: Data over flow, wubububub. D-data over-over data over flow, wubububub. D-datatata over over Air: Wububububububub piling, error e e error the monster over flow Water: Wub up ubbubub trust it, we wubububub trust it wubububub trust it wububub error Earth: Lower the volume lower the volume l l l l lower the volume hype glitched hyphyphyper hyper h hyper glitched. Error, e e error, eeeee error, hyperglitched hyhyhyhy hyhyhy hyperglitched Go,d: Error, e error, power is down. W w wubbox failed to launch, loading loading OliviaOil06 (talk) 01:38, July 31, 2017 (UTC) FunCat lyrics --TheFunCat (talk) 20:48, December 17, 2019 (UTC)Plant Island Wub-a-dub yeah wub-a-dub-dub-dubba-dubba, let us out, us out, get us out, us out. I think these are the boxed monsters trying to be released from the Rare Wubbox. FunCat Notes --TheFunCat (talk) 21:01, December 17, 2019 (UTC) Apparently, the name of a band is on the Rare Wubbox’s record. Also, if the Wubbox created the Wublins, will the Rare Wubbox create the Rare Wublins? Why won’t the developers tell us the lyrics? It seems a bit weird to me. Where is the Epic Wubbox as well? It needs to show up soon! I could go on... ''TheFunCat